


Riding the Waves

by techbilt



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Other, Plug and Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techbilt/pseuds/techbilt
Summary: A birthday gift from me to meProwls seeing someone he shouldn't.  They feel much more for each other than they're supposed to, and he's okay with that.





	Riding the Waves

He had been staring at the walls for Primus only knew how long.  There was a war to fight, he shouldn't be here. He should be on base, he should be working on a way to defeat the Decepticons.  This place, this ship, with this mech, this is the last place he should be. What were the others going to say when they found out about this affair?  He was surely going to be demoted, replaced, possibly labeled a traitor. 

{ Prowl, you’re thinkin’ too loud.  Shut up. }

The Praxian moves his helm, the rest of his frame he’s too spent to move, the feeling of being hooked up to the mech next to him is too good, too soothing.  He had forgotten they were still connected through interface cables. A feeling of guilt spread through his systems before he realized who it was he was disturbing in his recharge.

{ Go back into recharge Lockdown }

{Can’t you’re still  _ thinkin _ }

The other released a heavy ex-vent, a heavy sleepy arm draped across his abdominal plates.  Prowl hummed and wondered what the other could possibly want. He felt the warm fuzzy feeling well up in his chest plates, near his spark, a warm smile forming on his visage.  Guilt spread into the link, he should feel this way not with Lockdown. He was just supposed to release tension, never anything more. He wasn’t even supposed to be an option for letting off steam.  He was an Autobot! He shouldn’t be here, things like this - they always got out. Prowl would be demoted, stripped of his rank and responsibilities. The auto-

“Alright, you’re not goin’ to let this go are ya?” asked Lockdown as he rose from the berth, his hand slid across the others abdominal plates, then he brought his good arm to hold down Prowls arm, he was careful of the hook and used his forearm to hold down Prowls other arm.  The Praxians legs spread out, Lockdowns own peds tangled with Prowls.

Prowl remained silent as the other moved on top of him.  His engine revved heavily, lockdown had been rough with him last night and he had loved it.  He didn’t want to admit it but he loved being around Lockdown in general, and he really shouldn’t like that as much as he did.  Lockdown was the enemy- 

{ I ain’t a ‘Con }

Prowl groaned, they were still connected, everything he thought was shared over their interface link, much could be hidden so long as Prowl didn’t think to hard on it.  It was another of many mistakes he had made in the last 24 hours, and the many many before that.

“Rude, I am  _ right _ here,” started Lockdown as he dragged his hand over Prowls plating leaving nothing but a tingling sensation where his digits had been.  His spark fluttered with in its casing it had remembered the night before, nothing had prepared him to experience the kind of night Lockdown had given him.  

THe next thing Prowl realizes is the taller lankier mech above him is smirking, “What?”  Prowl couldn’t take his optics away from the deep red ones above him. He was mesmerizing, interesting, intelligent.  Prowl wanted to know more about the mech, everything about Lockdown. His spark fluttered with in its casing the Praxian once more forgetting that Lockdown could feel everything he was just feeling and thinking in regards to the mech personally.

Lockdown chuckled, “You like me.”  It was such a childish thing to say but Prowl could tell that Lockdown liked him as well.  There was a sense of relief that washed over Lockdown when the Praxian had thought all of that about Lockdown.  

“I do not.” He does.

“Yes you do,” stated Lockdown as he started nipping at the Praxians neck cables, he paused watching those glorious doors twitch with ever small movement that Lockdown made.  He loved those things, the way he would stoke the doors and just send Prowl into a melted pile of goo. It was a wonder he had never attempt to bed a mech with doors before.

“Don’t bother,” moaned Prowl between bites, a twinge of jealousy leaking through.  Doors were only this sensitive on Praxians, their earliest ancestors had been Vosnian, seekers whose religion told them flight wasn’t necessary, thus Praxis and Praxians evolved from those grounded seekers.

Lockdown laughed again, “You  _ do _ like me.”

“Primus, you are such a child,” moaned Prowl between hard the rough bites Lockdown was placing along his neck cables and down his plating.  The Bounty Hunter dragged his glossa along the shorter mechs neck cables, the others engine growled hungerly.

“Oh yeah?  Then what does that make you?” asked Lockdown as the white and black servos started wandering his green plating.  The words, ‘ _ if it ain’t green, dont bother’  _ came to his mind, he smiled to Prowl thankful that he remembered.  He only just barely registered sensation where Prowls servos had hovered over his frame.  He couldn’t feel pain, not for as long as he could remember, but it stung emotionally to not feel this mechs touch, to only feel where he was touching never how delicate or smooth the others digits were, just pressure.  He had never been able to tell how warm or cold a partner was, only using engine noises and groans to read how a partner was feeling.

{ That’s why we do it this way }

The voice caught the hunter off guard, the data pouring in from Prowl was warm, calming and somehow exciting.  It was just garbage data, nothing important, emotions, some memories, mostly electricity tingling at both their ports as they continue to share themselves with one another with out bonding with each other.

{ yeah }

The smile on his face was stupid, he knew it was.  This was different than the interfacing they had done last night.  Last night had been rough on the both of them, the sticky interfacing had done them both some good, dealing with frustration and anxiety about what was or wasn’t going to happen.  Now this, hardline only, this was different. This had a different feel to it. Lockdown may have intended to exhaust Prowl again, so he could catch up on some recharge before the next round of Bounties made their way to his voicemail.

THe build up was slow, time consuming, until the mech beneath him was shaking, shivering, something Lockdown had come to know as the other being close.  They wouldn’t overload at the same time, Lockdown wasn’t sure he could overload more than a few times a year, things just didn’t work for him. His own frame was falling apart.  He felt a little bit of a fire with in his frame, he’d fake it, otherwise Prowl would feel guilty and try to make things right, give him as much attention as Prowl had received. He’d do this all the time for Prowl, he didn’t care what he got out of this.

Seeing Prowl overload was a sight to behold.  Lockdown would watch the mech as his systems resynced after a hard unexpected reboot.  Interfacing was good, for a lot of people, it made them feel  _ great _ , even Lockdown had to admit that after interfacing things worked better for him after a while.  Interfacing like this helped his taxed systems adjust little by little.

Lockdown brought his frame to rest over Prowls, his good hand with in Prowls, his digits entwined with Prowls.  This is where things started to get hard. This is where they would need to go their seperate ways. Lockdown would need to return to his bounties, Prowl to his duties.  The would both contemplate and convince Prowl to stay but in the end Prowls sense of loyalty and commitment will keep him tied to the Autobots. Meanwhile Lockdowns morals and need to stay alive would keep them apart.

He brought a hand down to disconnect, he was never sure why they did this song and dance, one would offer to disconnect, the the other would ask them 

{ Please don’t }

Prowl guides his hand away from the cables and places the hand where it feels most  _ right. _  Today with Prowl it seems to be entwined with his.  Lockdown adjusts to allow better access to Prowl while avoiding any issues that might arise with the hook.  They will remain connected until Prowl reluctantly leaves. The connection between them is calm, warm, and something Lockdown had never really felt before Prowl.  He knows that Prowls never really felt either. All he knows is with this link everything is right. There is only them. No war, no responsibilities, there is no Prime nor is there a Megatron.  There is only Love, Affection, Loyalty, and perfection between the two mecha.

“How long will you be gone this time?” asked Prowl.  There is that familiar pang of worry he feels every time he asks.  They can’t bond - a bond is traceable, a bond is seen by a medic, and it’s far too dangerous for them to be bonded.  Lockdowns job is dangerous, a non-aligned bounty Hunter doing work for Megatron doesn’t always end well. Betrayal like this could end in Lockdowns demise, should the two bond Prowl would soon follow, and if he didn’t the Praxian would end up permanently disabled, to continue the rest of his life in pain.  Out living a bondmate was  _ not _ something to be celebrated.  They would bond - eventually, should Lockdown live through the war, and get all of his affairs in order.  But not now, not during the war. For now they would have to stick with hard lines, secret comm calls, and these rendezvous that the dark and green mech has no idea how Prowl is pulling off.

“I don’t know,” answered Lockdown.  He doesn’t know. He never knows how long it’ll take for him to find and secure a bounty.  He knows it scares Prowl, not knowing, it scares him too. He doesn’t want to leave Prowl alone, not now, not ever.  “There are a few on the list that sound easy, they’re hiding out on some merchant planet. I’m hoping a few months to a year..”  It would likely turn into a solar cycle, the mechs Megatron usually wanted were hard to get.

“Thats a long time,” stated Prowl.  

Lockdown nodded, he went silent just watching Prowls visage for a while.  It was nice to see the optics underneath the visor, the acid burns though they had a tragic past, somehow made the mech that much more beautiful.  “You could go with me you know.” This was another ritual they performed. “Leave the Autobots behind, come help me. We won't have to hide any more.  You won't have to worry. We can just do whatever we want. No more secret meetings, no more Prime, no more Megatron.”

The offer was always tempting, Prowl always had a hard time turning it down.  The Autobots were nice, but Prowl never really fit in with them. He wasn’t out there fighting for the good of other people, he was fighting to avenge.  He was fighting for himself. “I can’t Lockdown. I want to - Primus do I want to - but they need me. They can’t win without me.”

“Yes they can,” responded Lockdown.  He wasn’t sure if Prowl was actually telling the truth or if the Autobots were skillfully making it look that way so they didn’t lose a clear asset like Prowl.  He could tell through the connection Prowl wanted to retort. To tell him that Lockdown was wrong, but he wouldn’t not when this might be the last time they see one another.  They rarely fought at the end of one of their sleepovers, not when they would be separated for so long. They always tried to end on a high note. 

Lockdown glanced at the chronometer, this time always came too soon.  There was never enough time in the world for them to be together. “Your shift starts soon.”

“I know,” replied Prowl.  He didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to leave this warm comfortable world, he never wanted to leave the embrace the tall dark mech offered him.  His hand slid down to the cables connected into his ports, he ejected the cable and allowed Lockdown time to reel the cable back in. The ship seemed colder with out Lockdowns presence by his side.  Prowl felt alone in the worst way possible.

Lockdown lifts himself up off the smaller mech and allows him to get up.  He knows that no matter how hard Lockdown tries, no matter what he says Prowl will go back to the Autobots.  Lockdowns important to him, but so is his son and the other lives Prowl protects and saves by being in the position he’s in.  As Prowl leaves the bed so does Lockdown. He always walks the other to the cargo bay, watches him drive out of optic range. They walk in silence, like usual.  They’ve felt and said everything they would ever need to know any differently. But this time leaving would be different. Lockdown was going to do this.

Prowl goes to take a step onto the ramp, a hand on his shoulder stops him.  He turns to the lanky mech, the emotions behind his optics harder to read now that they aren’t connected.

“I love you.”

Prowls not sure how to respond to that.  His optics behind the visor are wide, his spark skips a beat and it feels as if his CPU has been stopped dead in its tracks.  Once everything is all caught up, Prowl knows in his gut the only way to answer him before he leaves for another day on the job.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday is actually may 13 but I have time to post it now.


End file.
